Au royaume du Danemark
by Oceanna
Summary: Harris est censé le savoir : dans ce genre de cas, il y a ce que les gens disent "tout est normal, c'est une exception" et la vérité, qui s'articule généralement autour de ce bon vieux Hamlet : "il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark". Mais jusqu'à avoir devant lui la pile de dossier, il a voulu faire comme les autres : insister que tout était normal.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « pourri ». Je suppose que c'est un vieux regret de ne pas en avoir plus eu sur Harris et surtout sur son dernier revirement… Dommage que la série ait été annulé, j'aurais bien aimé les voir développer les personnages secondaires… Bref !_

.

 _ **Au royaume du Danemark**_

.

Cela lui arrive, quand il parle de racisme avec O' : cette sensation de devoir justifier qu'il ne parle pas seulement de quelqu'un, mais du terreau même de la société qui – comme tout beau terreau organique – est constitué de choses pourrissantes que tout le monde enterre dans l'espoir de ne pas en renifler l'odeur ou de devoir en considérer l'aspect.

Le seul problème de toute cette métaphore, c'est qu'il laisse de côté que le fumier, le terreau, est utile à quelque chose. Enfin. Il faudrait décaler le tout pour parler des engrais industriel et de l'épuisement des sols des Grandes Plaines et perdre ses interlocuteurs.

Mais bref, le fait est là : pour ceux qui pataugent dedans, pas d'hésitation : c'est une pourriture et il est difficile d'en échapper à l'odeur. Il n'y a que ceux qui ont la chance d'en être éloigné qui peuvent ne voir que quelque chose d'innocent. Sans mauvaise intention.

Ce qui le tue, c'est qu'il a fait la même chose avec O', sans réfléchir, parce que c'est comme ça que le terreau fonctionne : on est tellement habitué à grandir dedans qu'on ne sait plus très bien voir son influence. Il connaît pourtant la démarche : d'abord écouter, ensuite être choqué, ensuite remettre en question son interlocuteur, et enfin en conclure que c'est juste une exception, un incident isolé. Personnel. Unique. Et rester aveugle au champ de bataille qui est là en toile de fond et dont les cadavres pourrissent lentement mais sûrement. Et oui, il a des excuses et la première c'est qu'O', pour toutes ses sorties, reste une fille de riche, sûre de ses privilèges qui a toujours eu le luxe de ses opinions et qu'elle n'a jamais été engagée autrement qu'en paroles.

Et maintenant, il a une pile de dossiers qui le détrompent, qui s'amusent de son aveuglement.

Non, ce n'est pas juste Jules, pas juste trois mecs paumés, pas juste un moyen pour elle de trouver un sens à sa vie ou de croire qu'on peut changer le monde.

C'est un autre terreau, une autre pourriture. Et comme pour le racisme, le premier réflexe et de se boucher le nez et de dire que ça n'existe pas, que ce n'est pas si pire. Il y a cette croyance, comme toutes les autres sortes de terreau, qu'il faut laisser faire le temps et les pouvoirs en place. Qu'il faut rester bien à sa place parce que c'est comme ça qu'on nourrit la terre et que tout est absolument normal. Il n'en revient pas qu'il ait été aussi stupide pour… C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi le droit ! Pour revendiquer, pour dire, pour permettre de prouver – et parce qu'il est raisonnablement certain de pouvoir en vivre, aussi, mais c'est une autre question. Et là, la pile de dossier qu'il a volé – et il n'ose pas penser à ce qu'il va se passer s'il est découvert – lui prouve l'étendu du silence. L'étendue de la pourriture que tout le monde s'acharne à ne pas regarder en face parce que c'est plus simple de dire que c'est organique, parfaitement normal, pas très joli à regarder mais globalement oubliable.

Et là, voilà qu'il a la preuve devant les yeux que la machine est grippée. Il sait que la machine se grippe, il étudie le droit, bon sang ! Il sait l'espèce de pudeur déplacée qu'il y a lorsqu'il y a besoin de parler de racisme : est-ce que tu n'es pas sûr que c'est autre chose, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? Il connaît l'espèce de peur de crier au loup, de sortir les grands mots, de révéler au grand jour qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark et qu'il faut que cela change avant de finir comme Hamlet.

Mais Hamlet a été une tragédie parce qu'il n'a cessé d'hésiter. Il inspire un grand coup : il peut agir, lui.


End file.
